heistsocietyfandomcom-20200215-history
Perfect Scoundrels
Perfect Scoudrels 'is the third book in the Heist Society Series. 'Perfect Scoundrels Official Summary Katarina Bishop and W.W. Hale the fifth were born to lead completely different lives: Kat comes from a long, proud line of loveable criminal masterminds, while Hale is the scion of one of the most seemingly perfect dynasties in the world. If their families have one thing in common, it’s that they both know how to stay under the radar while getting—or stealing—whatever they want. No matter the risk, the Bishops can always be counted on, but in Hale’s family, all bets are off when money is on the line. When Hale unexpectedly inherits his grandmother’s billion dollar corporation, he quickly learns that there’s no place for Kat and their old heists in his new role. But Kat won’t let him go that easily, especially after she gets tipped off that his grandmother’s will might have been altered in an elaborate con to steal the company’s fortune. So instead of being the heir—this time, Hale might be the mark. Forced to keep a level head as she and her crew fight for one of their own, Kat comes up with an ambitious and far-reaching plan that only the Bishop family would dare attempt. To pull it off, Kat is prepared to do the impossible, but first, she has to decide if she’s willing to save her boyfriend’s company if it means losing the boy. 'Plot Synopsis' The story starts 2 years before Kat's crew robbed the Henley - the night when Kat met Hale. She was in the middle of Wyndham woods, about to steal a Monet painting at the big house, when Hale found her. After talking for a bit (about how the Monet was a fake), Kat decided to go as she had been caught, but Hale wanted to follow her. Kat was unsure about the idea, but let him come with her eventually. 2 years and 4 months later, Kat and Hale are on a heist and officially dating. They were in the middle of the job, when Marcus called Hale over. Hale unexpectedly went off from the job, leaving Kat confused. Two days later, Kat still hasn't heard from Hale. She's beginning to become worried and wondered what had happened. Gabrielle and Kat told Uncle Eddie what had happened, and he said that Hale's grandmother, Hazel Hale, had been in a coma, but died earlier in the morning. After hearing the news, Kat went to find Hale. They talked for a bit, but Hale left with his family. Gabrielle came soon after Hale left, and asked Kat how he was doing, but all Kat replied was "he's different". Worried about Hale, Kat and Gabrielle decide to crash Hazel's funeral. There, Kat meets Silas Foster, the director of research and new product development. Kat also meets Natalie Garrett, Hale's childhood friend and daughter of the family lawyer. She points out the rest of Hale's large extended family and introduces Hale as "Scooter." Kat also meets Hale's mother before the immediate family is pulled away for the reading of the will. Marcus offers to drive Kat home, but instead takes her to his sister Marianne's house. As Hazel's friend and long-time maid, Marianne is distraught over her death, but more so over the fact that she was cut out of Hazel's will. Marcus offers to hire Kat to prove someone altered Hazel's original will! At the will reading, Hale inherits the family company over his parents and other relatives. But as he is a minor, the family lawyer Garrett is named the trustee until Hale is 25. Kat visits Marianne again; she says Hazel wanted to fire Garrett and never would have made him trustee. Kat is afraid someone is trying to con Hale. Marianne suspects Hazel kept a copy of her will in her antique puzzle desk. As it turns out, the Hales donated the desk to the Henley, so Kat's crew has to rob the museum...again. Kat goes to Belgium to recruit Nick to help. He steals blueprints of the museum from his mom at Interpol. The plan is to spill coffee on the desk so that it has to go to the camera-free repair room where Kat can search the desk all night. Even though it all goes according to plan, Garrett and Hale who were called when the desk was damaged, interrupt Kat in the repair room. Garrett finds the extra copy of the will and burns it. Hale accuses the others of going behind his back and breaks up with Kat. Silas invites Kat to the unveiling of the Hale Corporation’s new blockbuster product, Genesis, a machine can power any electronic device. But the device appears to be malfunctioning. Kat follows Hale as he breaks into Garrett's office, looking for clues. They are interrupted by Garrett and forced to hide in the closet. Kat apologizes profusely for not telling Hale the truth about his family and they reconcile, kissing. They escape through Silas's office, who has been fired. Silas says someone has stolen the original functioning prototype and the design blueprints. Kat's crew follows Garrett to Hong Kong and watches as he tries to sell the prototype to a competing company. If the prototype is sold, Hale Industries will likely go bankrupt. The buyer agrees to wait until after the annual Hale Gala, and Garrett says the prototype is being stored at the impenetrable Superior Bank of Manhattan. At a crew meeting, Hale mentions his uncle Reginald has been missing for 50 years, and the team agrees to pull an ‘Anastasia.’ At the gala, Kat and Gabrielle overhear another buyer trying to purchase the prototype from Garrett, but he turns her down. Hale appears on stage drunk, but is interrupted by the return of his long-lost Uncle Reginald, played by Uncle Eddie. Garrett immediately recognizes the con and threatens Kat and her entire family. Kat finds her father in Venice and discovers Hale has been cut off. Out of money and time, Kat recruits her entire family to help set up a ‘Big Store’. They refurbish an old house as a mental institution that ‘Uncle Reginald’ has supposedly been living in for the past 50 years. Hale’s family visits and appears to believe the con. Silas and Simon have been working on a duplicate prototype, but it isn’t going well. Meanwhile Kat and her father have been staking out the Superior Bank of Manhattan, but haven’t found a way to break in. Kat runs into Natalie again and has Angus follow her. Through a bug, they overhear that the plan for Garrett to become the trustee was all her idea, but Garrett went too far. He admits he forged the DNR form that killed Hazel and he forged the will. Hale overhears this and is enraged. Kat decides to take matters into her own hands and meets with Garrett alone. She offers to let him sell the prototype and to not turn him into the police in exchange for $10 million for Marianne. Garrett agrees and they set a meeting for the next day at Niagara Falls. Uncle Eddie accompanies Kat to Niagara Falls, where Hale appears and tries to attack Garrett, but Eddie steps in. Garrett hits him, and Eddie falls over the edge. Garrett’s bodyguard convinces him to flee and Kat is inconsolable. Natalie visits Kat and Hale and tries to apologize, but Hale won’t hear it. Natalie tells them there’s still time to save his company and tells them where her father is selling the prototype. Garrett meets the second buyer on a train in Switzerland, and sells her the prototype and blueprints. After the sale, Kat and Hale barge in along with Uncle Eddie (he's alive!) and Uncle Charlie. Garrett’s bodyguard is revealed to be the Bagshaw’s father, Uncle Roy. The Bagshaws blow up the train tracks so the train is diverted to France, where Garrett is arrested by Interpol. At the airport, the second buyer is revealed to be Gabrielle’s mother, Aunt Irina. She gives Hale back the prototype and the blueprints for Genesis. Kat explains she did all this because she wanted Hale to have the opportunity to go back to his old life if he wanted to. At the final Hale Industries board meeting, Marianne is unveiled as the original trustee, and accepts her position as temporary CEO of Hale Industries. Silas is rehired. Hale’s parents are still unhappy and walk out, saying “have fun with your friends.” Hale retorts Kat is his girlfriend. Silas says plans for Genesis have gone ahead partly because the patent filed with the patent office, which was thought to be phony, mysteriously became the original patent. He presents Hale with a note from Kat’s dad, saying “Welcome to the family – BB.” Book Trailer Category:Books